Vale la pena
by Izhyoh
Summary: Era inevitable, no se podía controlar, porque cuando se miraban a los ojos sabían que su mundo juntos no tenía límites, ni condiciones, ni obligaciones. Sólo era un secreto que gozaban al máximo. Lebe Lime  Lean y disfruten x3


Hi~! ^^

_Un pequeño de fic de una pequeña escritora _x3 Este one-shot realmente de la nada mientras leía un libro de misterio (¿?)

En fin, espero les guste este pequeño Kaname x Zero, pequeñas locuras mías que se me ocurren derepente ;)

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight y VK Guilty no me pertenecen, sino que a Matsuri Hino-sensei, y también, como creo que muchas, tienen el mismo sueño de que si VK fuera suyo, sería Yaoi desde el principio xD

Romance/Shonen Ai/ Lime

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¿Vale la pena?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** -~|°by Izhyoh°|~-**

Eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, un fresca brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles cuyas flores comenzaban a florecer tiñendo de colores el inicio de la primavera.

Un par de bellos ojos miraban el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, las blancas y sedosas cortinas se agitaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras respiraba aire puro afirmado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Su rostro carecía de emoción, aunque había un brillo en sus orbes amatistas llenas de nerviosismo.

¿Realimente lo haría?

Un gota resbaló por su nuca, surcando su espalda y cintura, hasta perderse en la orilla de la fina toalla que cubría sus caderas.

Bueno, ya lo había echo no una, sino que varias veces, pero aún así…

Y eso sólo agravaban sus pecados, sólo lo hacían sentirse más culpable, todo por él…

-Kuran..- suspiró resignado, frunció el ceño, angustiado, era tanta la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, beber esa cálida sangre y acariciar esa cremosa piel.

El castaño purasangre se había convertido en su adicción, su droga, una tan dañina que si no la suministraba seguido le podía ser fatal.

Ya no era sangre, ya no era cosa de beber para conservar su cordura y convertirse en un Nivel E. En estos últimos años se había vuelto resistente. La sangre de Kuran, de Ichiru y la de Shizuka lo habían fortalecido, y ya estaba algo _lejos_ de caer realmente en un Nivel E.

Pero lo cierto era que…

Si no lo veía, si no lo sentía dentro… se volvería loco.

Abrió el armario, entre la penumbra de su habitación de la academia. Rápidamente sacó una camisa negra con botones hasta la cintura, se la colocó aún mojado y abrochó los dos botones del centro, dejando su ombligo al descubierto, y parte de su cuello. Se recriminó por eso ¿cómo demonios saldría en esa facha?

Ok, tampoco era la primera vez..

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, recordando que esa era una de sus camisas que usaba para salir a bailar a discotecas con…

Su amante.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras abrochaba la cremallera de sus ajustados jeans grises que hacían resaltar su exquisito trasero. Sí, esos mismo que alguna vez provocaron y excitaron a una docena de chicas y chicos cuando paseaba por las calles moviendo sus caderas tan provocativamente, con un solo propósito…

Sacarle celos y demostrarle que cómo él habían pocos… No.

Corrección: Que cómo Kiryuu Zero no hay igual…

Perfumó suavemente su cuello, y la deliciosa y sensual fragancia de X.S embriagó sus sentidos.

Un regalo de Kaname, aún sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza con las palabras del moreno:

-Dicen que el aroma del X.S de Paco Rabanne estimula el sexo.. Deberías probarlo, Zero- le guiña un ojo coquetamente..

Bueno, esas "expresiones" por parte del purasangre eran habituales con él, lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse y que lo descontrolaban totalmente eran esas miradas y sonrisas matadoras que lo derretían.

Terminando una pequeña coleta en su nuca empapada al igual que sus plateados cabellos, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que el sonrojo lo abandonara. Se amarró unas pulseras de cuero negro y un collar ajustado a su cuello que hacía juego.

Vale, provocar y causar una erección monumental de pasada se había convertido en una de sus aficiones preferidas, la mayoría de las veces cuando se iba de "cita" con Kuran.

Sólo se comportaba como un puto vampiro adolescente, esa era su naturaleza ¿no?

Salió de la habitación preguntándose cómo mierda había cambiado tanto por ese idiota, despotricando e insultando al jodido vampiro que le quitaba el sueño.

Zero Kiryuu divisó el convertible negro de su cita nocturna, deteniéndose elegantemente en la entrada a la Academia, todos dormían ya que mañana era día de exámenes finales, y era seguro que mañana no aparecería y quizás, en toda una semana ni se asomaría por ahí.

Atravesó la vereda mientras se perdía en la potente mirada color vino que parecía comérselo con la mirada.. Y violárselo de paso. Hizo todo por no ponerse colorado y abrió la puerta sin expresión, cada movimiento meticulosamente analizado por Kaname Kuran, dueño de tan feroz auto y.. de tan infartante cuerpo.

Se acomodó en el exquisito asiento del copiloto tapizado en cuero negro.

-Hola, Zero- saludó el castaño con esa voz susurrante y sexy en su oído

Miró al frente con las mejillas teñidas de rosa al sentir unos suaves labios en su mejilla

-Hola- sonó seco, nervioso, tratando de evitar esa mirada que sin darse cuenta había estado mirando como baboso enamorado desde que había entrado en su campo de visión al abrir la reja principal.

-Hace frío- mencionó sacando sus manos del manubrio acolchado, que se perdía en la negrura de ese hermoso auto, para registrar entre los asientos traseros y sacar una chaqueta de mezclilla que colocó en los hombros del peliplata quien lo miró atónito ante el cariñoso gesto, pero inmediatamente cortó la conexión entre sus orbes para dirigirle una mirada desconfiada y recelosa a la mano izquierda del castaño, que aún se hallaba en uno de sus hombros.

-Gomen- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa.

Zero frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba analíticamente la acción de Kaname.

El purasangre deslizó lenta y tortuosamente la sortija de oro hasta sacarla de su dedo anular, mirando a su compañero con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa

-Eres un idiota, mejor me voy- dijo dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su costado. Pero una mano lo agarró del brazo, desequilibrándose, y le obligó a caer de espaldas entre unos fuertes brazos que lo dejaron sin escapatoria dentro de una cálido abrazo.

-Gomenasai, Ze-chan..- susurró, aspirando hondamente el olor a shampoo que despedía el cabello del menor, dándole un beso en su cabeza -Bien, ya está- dijo enseñándole la sortija entre sus dedos frente a ellos, para luego enterrarla entre el polvo del cenicero.

Zero chasqueó la lengua, avergonzado trató de zafarse, pero gracias a la posición, dándole las espalda al otro vampiro, éste no podía ver su sonrojo, Ja, pero claro que sabía que lo estaba, y eso era lo que más divertía a Kaname. Maldito chupasangre ¡Le encantaba avergonzarlo!

-Por cierto, Zero-chan, te ves muy provocativo, no deberías descuidarte tanto sabiendo de la bestia que anda suelta esta noche- dijo mordiendo su oreja y piercing con malicia

-Ah.. Aquí no- gimió mientras Kaname lograba colarse entre su ropa y comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen, concentrándose en pellizcar las rosadas tetillas de su cazador

-Zero…- dijo volteándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, aumentando el sonrojo del chico. Dado al pequeño espacio que tenía para escaparse de los brazos del castaño, y dando por echo que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, no le quedó de otra que sentarse a horcadas sobre las caderas del mayor.

Haciendo que sus calientes respiraciones chocaran mientras sus rostros se juntaban más y más

-Kaname.. No..Mm- fue acallado por los fervientes labios del mayor.

No tardó en responder, profundizando el beso, mientras el castaño lo atraía más a su rostro tomándolo de la nuca.

Pronto fue Zero quien lo halaba de los cabellos mientras Kaname lo afirmaba fuertemente de la cintura.

El peliplata rompió el juego de lenguas cuando de dio cuenta que su labio comenzó a sangrar.

-Gomen…-

El castaño lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras sus frentes seguían juntas y Zero respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

Con los codos aún en los hombres del purasangre, sonrió con malicia, mientras sus ojos de teñían de ese lujurioso rojo

-Sólo cállate- dijo, besando con brutal pasión al castaño, la posición le facilitaba empujar a Kaname más en el asiento.

¿Dónde se había ido la timidez y harisques de antes?

Kuran esperaba que muy lejos…

El purasangre lamió la sangre que se mezclaba entre sus lenguas. Ya no lo aguantó más. Haló bruscamente de los cabellos al peliplata, haciendo que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás, dejando expuesto ese delicioso y níveo cuello tatuado.

Zero gimió, en esos momentos le encantaba la brusquedad de Kaname, por más masoquista que sonara.

-Te deseo tanto, Zero…- dijo asomando sus colmillos mientras lamía su garganta, delineando el tatuaje que daba pequeñas descargas electricas en su caliente lengua

-Hazlo- más que darle permiso, más bien, le suplicó que lo hiciera

Había pasado tanto y era tanto el deseo contenido..

Habían pasado dos meses desde su último encontrón, el castaño se había ido muy lejos, al extranjero, por unos estúpidos asuntos de negocios. Dos jodidos meses sin calor, amor mutuo… una tortura para ambos

Sin pensarlo más, atravesó la cremosa piel, absorbiendo ese líquido que lo hacía delirar. La sangre de Zero era exquisita, lastima que sería el único ser vivo en el mundo que daría prueba de ello, del tesoro que había en ese hermoso Nivel D, porque no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, profanara ese cuello más que él, porque era suyo, _su_ Zero, _su _cabezota y gruñón ex-prefecto y cazador. Mataría al osado que se atreviera a sólo pensar en probar lo que por derecho era de su propiedad.

Zero miró el cielo estrellado mientras sentía como parte de su vida se iba en esa boca, pero que a la vez, esa cálida lengua le otorgaba un sentimiento de placer y… amor, mucho amor. Sintió un apretón en sus caderas, era Kaname que lo invitaba a también probar, sabía que no sacaría sus colmillos y lo diría en voz alta ¿para qué morder y lastimar por segunda vez ese cuello?

El peliplata sonrió mientras clavaba suavemente sus colmillos en la cremosa piel sin titubear y bebía de la deliciosa sangre de su amante.

Luego de que su lazo se fortaleciera aún más con el intercambio de vida mutua, se separaron. El peliplata relamió sus labios limpiándolos de rastros de líquido carmesí, y siendo un poco más rápido que Kaname, aprovechó para limpiar sus enrojecidos y carnosos labios por él.

Dispuesto a separarse cumplida su tarea, su boca fue atrapada por la traviesa del castaño, quien lo besó con renovada pasión, Zero ni se molestó en responderle, tomando asiento a su lado mirando al frente sin inmutarse, para molestia de Kaname al ser ignorado, quien bufó.

-Eres insaciable, Kaname- suspiró resignado aún sin mirarlo, ante la acusadora mirada de su compañero

Kuran bufó otra vez, ahora con sorna

-¿Cómo cansarme de ti? Si no te has dado cuenta, me tienes loco- dijo con voz tranquila.

Sonrió ante el temblor que invadió al chico mientras se sonrojaba, cosa que supo ocultar bajando levemente la cabeza y tapar con sus cabellos que reflejaban la luz platinada de la luna menguante.

-Sácame de aquí- susurró neutral, ocultando su vergüenza con seriedad.

Este estúpido siempre lograba ponerlo así con sus palabras innecesarias.

-Lo que desees ¿a dónde quieres ir?- dijo con una sonrisa y tono amable y cálido

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- dijo haciendo como que miraba despreocupadamente la reja de la Academia, _de su hogar de momento_.

-Mm.. Le dije a Yuuki que tenía otra junta al llegar de mi viaje por Gran Bretaña, y que esta vez tardaría una tres semanas- contestó sereno mirando al frente mientras apretaba el acelerador y comenzaba a conducir sin rumbo fijo. -La noche aún es joven, Zero- sonrió con arrogancia

-Bien, entonces pasamos a un motel y después nos largamos a Italia ¿te parece?- dijo sin inmutarse ni dignarse a mirar a Kaname.

Éste sonrió complacido por el veredicto de su amante, adoraba esa actitud de Zero, nunca admitiría que necesitaba con urgencia ayuda _allí_ abajo

-Con que Italia.. Mm.. Bien, allá vemos, pero primero lo primero- dijo con malicia

-Idiota..- susurró el cazador con la mirada aún tapada por su flequillo.

Ya lejos de la Academia Cross, la noche aún era joven como había dicho Kaname, y la luna alumbraba majestuosa el convertible negro que corría por la carretera, dejando otra vez su identidad atrás, dejando sus diferencias y deberes..

-Kaname..- rompió el silencio, mientras el viento sacudía sus cabellos plata

-Mm?

-Te amo, idiota- dijo avergonzado, mirando al frente

-Lo sé..- lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras Zero desviaba la mirada al paisaje nocturno a las afueras de la ciudad -..Zero?

-Hm?

-Te adoro- sonrió seductor y amoroso a la vez

El peliplateado lo miró inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos e inflando los mofletes, algo muy tierno según Kaname. Pero luego sonrió levemente

-Sí. También lo sé…-

¿Qué importaba el mundo? ¿qué importaba mentirle a todos?

Mejor que ni se enteraran, así se ahorrarían el sufrimiento de muchos, incluyéndose a ellos mismos.

Que lo perdonara Yuuki, pero ¿cómo demonios pudo dejar escapar a alguien como él?

Zero no sabía por qué, pero que Kaname y Yuuki estuvieran casados le valía

¡No pensaba compartir a _su _purasangre con NADIE!

Y eso, Kuran Kaname lo sabía muy bien, Zero se lo hizo saber desde el principio, y como siempre hacía al comenzar una nueva aventura, le robó un pequeño y tosco beso al peliplata demostrándole que todo estaría bien, que su corazón siempre sería de él.

…_Pero que conste que él elegiría la próxima parada luego de Italia, eh…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sí... Si vale, vale toda la pena del mundo!**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

**Fin~**

Y? Les gustó? OwO Espero que sí 6w6!

Y si no a pues em... ejem, como sea, se aceptan tomatasos, amenzas,** lindos reviews**, entre otros

Cuidesen, gracias x leer, bezos ^^

ByeBye~!

**Izhyoh**


End file.
